


Scheduled Maintenance

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Coitus Interruptus, Coupling - Freeform, Dedication, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Language, Love, Lust, Mild Language, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Stolen Moments, Trapped In Elevator, Tropes, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, alone time, birthday gift, leave, maintenance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: This was written as a belated birthday fic, and who doesn't love a little Shenko smut? Also I've fallen into the stuck in a elevator trope and I can't get out...not that I want to...After Ilos and their week-long shore leave and sexcapades in Hawaii, Shepard and Kaidan can't keep their hands to themselves, when they're headed off the ship for some mandatory downtime because the Normandy has to undergo Scheduled Maintenance. The two of them get stuck in the elevator together and have to figure out some way to spend three hours, alone together, in an enclosed space...I wonder what could happen ;)HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KITTYHAWK!





	Scheduled Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/gifts).



Alyss was underneath the cab of the Mako, hoping she could fix it—the suspension on the vehicle was absolute shit; even when they were driving across a flat expanse of land the damn thing still jerked to the side, and bounced like they were driving down a gravel road during construction; she may have been an awful driver on purpose, but only part of that was her fault. She was trying to finish the repair before she was forced to get off the ship and occupy her time for three hours during the emergency maintenance session the Council had scheduled before flinging her at the Reaper problem disguised as a geth problem to calm the masses. Footsteps on the metallic floor of the cargo bay echoed around her, making her slide her board out from under the car, arching her eyebrows, as she sat up straight; Kaidan was leaning against the wall of the cargo hold and was just watching her. 

He’d been looking for her all over the ship.  
  
She couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face as she stood and approached him, glancing behind him and around the corner to make sure that no one was near, before running her hand up and down his forearm, smiling up at him. Ever since the night before Ilos, she’d taken every opportunity to touch him and snuggle up close if no one was around. He loved it. He started when he realized her hand was on the back of his neck and she was pulling his lips down to meet hers as they stood together; she’d been super touchy-feeling lately, the brush with almost imminent destruction while trying to take down Saren and then almost losing the Citadel to Sovereign, seemed to make her realize how mortal she really was, and she’d been trying to make the most of every moment they had together. The kiss was brief, but that didn’t stop her from pressing every inch of her body against his.  
  
“Maintenance is going to take three hours and they want everyone off the ship, since they need to shut down some key systems and they don’t want to trap anyone in the elevator or behind a door when they shut down the generator, then it’s back to hunting geth for us. I wanted to finish this, but it looks like I’m out of time—shall we head up together?”  
  
“Of course.” Kaidan offered her his arm, a familiar fire in his eyes that had her gut clenching in overwhelming need.  
  
“Kaidan, if you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed...”  
  
Like that would be a horrible thing…  
  
She smiled at him, as she took a step forward, closing the space between them and wrapping her arm around his, her lover guiding her into the elevator without incident. When they’d first met they’d been afraid of all the rules and regulations against fraternization, but after thinking they were going to die and committing mutiny, they’d stopped caring what happened. Even their conduct hearing hadn’t dulled their feelings for one another…and after Ilos, the touches of skin, frantic kisses, and stolen whispers, all either of them wanted was more; they couldn’t get enough. Her fingers linked with his, excited that they finally had a moment to themselves—she’d booked a room at a hotel off the Presidium, determined to make the most of their three hours, before they got busy clearing out remnant geth pockets at the furthest reaches of space.  
  
Kaidan’s lips were on her neck the moment the elevator doors closed, making her laugh, and push him back at the shoulders—there were cameras everywhere.  
  
“ _Behave_.”  
  
“I can’t get enough of you.” He whispered, nuzzling her ear with his nose.  
  
Her body was on fire. He leaned down to seal her lips with his, settling his hands on her hips and backing her up against the metal wall of the elevator after pressing the button for the CIC, his chest pressed against hers, raining kisses on her face and neck. He’d been thinking about this for far longer than he cared to admit. The mechanical whirring of the elevator stopped suddenly as the lift itself lurched to a stop, darkness enveloping them, making Alyss laugh at their predicament; stuck in an elevator with a man who got her pulse racing something fierce, a man whose sex appeal was off the charts, the same man pressed against her, his scent driving her insane with longing. They weren’t going to make it to a bed now. The only light in the elevator was the pulsing blue glow from their biotics; they hadn’t made it off the ship before the maintenance started, and now they were stuck for the next three hours—they’d have to find some way to occupy their time…  
  
And she had just the thing.  
  
She gave him a wicked grin before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips back to hers. He swallowed her contented sigh as her hands went to his belt, fingers dipping below his waistband as she worked to unbuckle it, drawing a low chuckle from Kaidan as he peeled her out of her top. In the few weeks since they’d started sleeping together, he still hadn’t gotten used to how quickly she could undress him, and he was naked in a matter of seconds, her lower lip disappearing under her teeth. She’d barely stepped out of her pants before her legs were clamped around his waist, her back pressed against the cool metal; Kaidan’s body and the wall the only things keeping her upright. She ran her fingers across his chest slowly, drawing a shudder and a response from where she was wrapped around his hips, Kaidan letting out a low growl before grabbing her hips and rubbing his pelvis against hers, fingers traipsing up and down her sides. She was beautiful. Alyss squirmed for a second, before arching up against him; he smirked and bent to claim her neck as he held her hips against the wall making her glare at him.  
  
They were going to do this right or not at all.  
  
She hissed quietly as he took both of his wrists in one of his hands, stretching them high above her head as he grazed her neck gently with his teeth, before they skimmed lower…past her collarbone and he took one hardened nipple into his mouth making her hips arch and buck against him. His name fell from her lips on a shuddering breath and he couldn’t figure out why that made him feel so triumphant; relationships had always been where things had gotten messy for him…but now it felt like everything had been pulling him towards this moment. His hands stilled their jaunt across her soft skin, and he took a moment to watch her—her black hair had come mostly out of the ponytail she normally wore it in and some obstinate strands were framing her face lavender eyes sparkling as she watched him, panting. Kaidan’s breath hitched when she smiled at him. He bent and claimed her lips with his, swallowing her laugh while they kissed as she brought her hands back around his torso and then she began to run her fingers back and forth across the well-defined muscles of his chest, arching an eyebrow at him in a silent dare.  
  
He let out a low growl as he shuddered in pleasure at her touch.  
  
She loved how he had made her relinquish her iron grip on control the moment they got intimate—it was tough being on top all the time. His arm and chest muscles rippled slightly making her bite her lower lip in anticipation as he wrapped one arm around her back, his mouth going dry as he pulled her naked body completely snug against his own. He slipped his hand between her legs and used his thumb to part her folds, finding her already slick and very ready for him. She gasped. The sound made him grin wolfishly at her, skating a finger back and forth across her swollen clit before pressing his body against hers and claiming her lips with his, swallowing her wordless cry as he moved his finger faster, knocking her into orgasm, her body shivering as her head fell back against the cool metal of the elevator wall. Her lips found his in another heated, passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Kaidan positioned himself between her thighs, wrapping her legs around his hips putting the head of his erection at her slick entrance—he never stopped kissing her, as he drew his hand down her arm, tracing little patterns on her skin with his fingers and then he slipped both hands between their bodies to cup her breasts gently, making her sigh against his mouth.  
  
“Tell me what you want, Alyss.” Kaidan whispered.  
  
She smirked at him, loving the sound of her name on his tongue. “You.”  
  
An honest, straightforward answer that made his insides go squishy. He rolled his eyes, entering her slowly and pausing once he was fully inside her, smiling softly as she gently drew her hand down his jaw her hips arching up towards him as her lips sought his, kissing him passionately, opening her lips against his mouth, Kaidan drawing himself out of her and swallowing her gasp as he thrust forward…hard. She hissed as he thrust again, her legs hooked behind his thighs. His lips left hers and trailed along her jawline, down her neck before they clamped over her pulse point sucking hard, making her whimper and buck her hips against him; he groaned against the skin of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. She was intoxicating. He was getting close to the edge and from the sound of her breathing she was too, so he picked up the speed of his thrusts, sliding her further up the wall, as his lips traveled lower, closing over her rosy nipple tugging gently with his teeth, and then switching to its twin. Alyss screamed as the orgasm hit her, her nails digging into his back before his lips claimed hers again, as he came right behind her growling into her mouth.  
  
He collapsed against her, panting, his body pressing hers against the cool metal wall of the elevator, the two of them perfectly happy that there was no power in the elevator, no way their sexcapades could be caught on camera…not this time. His fingertips had left little bruises on her hips and his lips his left a deep red hickey on her neck, but it was payback for the welts, nail imprints, and red scratches down his back, but they both wanted the other to mark them more. Kaidan placed his hands on either side of her head, palms flat against the wall, rolling his hips where they were still connected, her eyes closed on a groan. They both were panting heavily—for a moment the two of them just stood there in a comfortable silence, huffing quietly; Kaidan’s hand came up, caressing her cheek as he pushed a strand of long black hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear; her eyes opening with the action. He rolled his shoulders, as his fingers traipsed up and down the leg draped over his hips, from knee to hip and back again.  
  
“God Kaidan, why did it take so long to get you into my bed?” She rubbed her fingers over the muscles of his chest, as she grinned at him.  
  
“Regulations?” He tried, bringing his mouth close to her ear and rocking his hips into hers again. “And right now, we’re not in bed.”  
  
Alyss let out an unladylike snort.

“We may be here for a while, let’s spend our alone time wisely.” She giggled.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Kaidan scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently on the floor of the lift, settling himself between her thighs and kissing the center of her chest.

Kaidan’s mouth left a trail of teasing kisses up her neck before he buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. Alyss’ heartbeat sped up and pulsed against his tongue as he claimed her neck for what wasn’t the first time She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as she drew him on top of her, locking her ankles around him and rubbing her hips against his. A low moan rumbled from his chest. His lips found hers, teeth scraping her lower lip before sucking it in between both of his, his mouth hungry and demanding against her own. He leaned forward crushing himself against her making her sigh against his lips as she melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine, her fingers slipped into his hair, pulling slightly, the sting of her nails on his scalp made him hiss and grin down at her as he rocked his hips. 

They lost all track of time, kissing, touching, and exploring each other in the dark of the elevator...

“Shit.” She muttered under her breath when the lights came back on, systems whirring and groaning to life all around them.

Her mouth left Kaidan’s erection as they jumped away from each other like they’d been burned, both of them scrambling for their clothes. No one was on board, but the cameras were back up and if anyone reviewed the footage, it'd go from both of them making out in the elevator with a jerky transition to the two of them completely naked and glowing blue, bruises and hickeys littered across their skin and her on her knees sucking Kaidan off, her hand between her own legs with the two of them completely disheveled, moaning and panting loudly. Making themselves look presentable was a challenge, trying to tuck themselves back into their clothes, smoothing down their hair and hiding the marks littered across their skin.

“Well _that_ was a nice way to spend three hours. Too bad it’s over…” Kaidan sighed, uncomfortable with the fit of his pants, still hard and unsatisfied. 

“Not yet; we should take care of _that_ first…” Shepard’s eyes flicked to the large bulge at Kaidan’s crotch as she pressed the button for the loft, winking at him.

They had a little more time all to themselves ...


End file.
